


Crash Into My Arms Instead

by Hocuspocusalex



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: AND I’M SORRY CARLOS, F/F, F/M, I’M REALLY SORRY SEB, I’m sorry Sebby, M/M, Seb is baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hocuspocusalex/pseuds/Hocuspocusalex
Summary: Seb is the sunshine literally everyone adores. No harm should come to him. Except harm DOES come to him, in the form of a drunk driver crashing into him. He goes into a coma, and the theatre group have two questions to answer.1) Will Seb ever wake up?2) Who was the driver?
Relationships: Ashlyn Caswell/Big Red, Nini Salazar-Roberts/Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. The Day Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quicksilver (quicksilvermalec)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/gifts).



Seb was the sunshine kid everyone cherished at East High. When someone needed assistance or guidance, Seb was the first one they went to. When someone was crying, in pain, or sick, Seb was the first one to help them.

There was no reason to be cruel to the boy. No reason to bully him. He was the type of person who was popular just by being so kind. 

So Seb was always safe. Wasn’t he? 

The musical opened that day. Everyone in the theatre group was in autopilot mode. Especially Carlos. Carlos kept making sure everyone was alright, everyone else knew their lines and choreography, and that nothing could go wrong.

And nothing really went wrong. Except for Gina not being there until the Status Quo number, everything went perfectly fine. 

The group decided to have a party at Carlos’s house. Except, instead of just being the group, EJ came with the water polo team, half the cheerleading squad, and most of the football team. That was when everything went downhill before EJ could stop it.

The non-theatre kids brought alcohol to the party. Nobody could quite tell if anyone got drunk, nobody remembered what happened the next day. 

But what occurred late that night was the start of something new, something horrible.  
(!)(!)(!)

Seb left the party later than everyone else. He stayed behind, helping his boyfriend pack up the party and clean. Carlos had thankfully stayed sober, so the two were talking about little things, what their favorite parts of the musical had been, how Seb’s family was, anything. 

The two had even planned for a sleepover, but one of Seb’s cows went into labor. 

Seb kissed his boyfriend goodbye and left to help his family with the cow. 

But as he was driving on the highway, a car swerved into his. Seb’s car rolled off the road, rolling over and over. As the car finally landed upside down, Seb already knew he was about to die. The other car had taken off. 

Instead of calling the police, he called Carlos. He prayed his boyfriend would answer, but the phone rang until the voicemail beeped. 

”Hey, I only have a moment to tell you this. Someone hit my car on the highway and I don’t think I’m going to make it. If I’m not at school tomorrow; if you don’t see me at all after this, please don’t blame yourself. Carlos, I l-” 

Seb’s vision went black.


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos finds out what happens and blames himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapters! I'm going to try and lengthen them as much as I can! I really hope you like this story so far!

Carlos paced the empty hallway of the school. He had arrived early, wanting to spend a little time with Seb before the lineup of busy classes tore them apart for the day.

There was just one problem. Seb wasn't there. 

Seb was hardly ever late. He tried to arrive as early as he could, as he lived nearly two hours from the school. The only time Carlos could ever remember Seb being late for something was Homecoming, and that was due to an emergency. So it made sense that Carlos was particularly concerned. 

“Have you seen Seb?” Carlos asked as he noticed Ashlyn and EJ approaching. Ashlyn shook her head. 

“I was just about to ask you that,” she replied with a tight, almost strained smile. EJ only shook his head. He wore dark shades, almost as if he was afraid he’d be blinded by the light. 

“What’s wrong with your cousin?” Carlos inquired. 

“Hangover,” Ashlyn responded bitterly. “He thought it was the perfect idea to get drunk at the party.”

Carlos took a breath, clapping his hands together. “Alright. Knew those friends were going to be trouble,” he muttered to nobody in particular. 

The bell rang, signaling for classes. Carlos darted off to his first class, hoping that by lunch, Seb would arrive. 

(!)(!)(!) 

Seb wasn’t there at lunch. Nor was he in school at all that day. As the day pushed on, Carlos grew more and more anxious. Was his boyfriend okay? Was he sick? What happened? 

Finally, as Carlos climbed into his car, he decided to check his phone for any texts or missed calls from Seb. There was only one voicemail from the previous night. Carlos opened it.

”Hey, I only have a moment to tell you this. Someone hit my car on the highway and I don’t think I’m going to make it. If I’m not at school tomorrow; if you don’t see me at all after this, please don’t blame yourself. Carlos, I l-” 

As the line beeped, Carlos covered his mouth. His ears rang with the voicemail over and over. All he could hear was the terror, the fear in his boyfriend’s voice. He promptly called Seb’s parents. 

“Hi, I’m Seb’s-”

“Carlos? Is that you?” Seb’s mother cried out. 

“Yes. Do you know where Seb is?”

“He’s… He’s in the ICU. Please, come quickly.”

Carlos hung up and drove as fast as he could to the hospital. His mind raced with the possibilities of what he’d see in the hospital. Was Seb dead? Was he just injured? Why didn’t he call the police instead of him? Finally, as Carlos pulled up in the hospital, he managed to calm down and pull on a fake smile. 

“I’m here for Sebastian Matthew-Smith?” Carlos asked timidly as he addressed the receptionist. 

“Room 69,” replied the receptionist without even a glance towards Carlos. Carlos nodded and made his way to the room. 

As Carlos opened the door, his heart skipped a beat. There, instead of the beautiful blond that he loved, laid a small boy wrapped from head to toe in gauze bandages. He slowly walked over to the bed, gently taking Seb’s hand. 

“Is he-”

“He’s in a coma,” breathed Ms. Matthew-Smith. “The doctor says it’ll be a miracle if he wakes up.”

Carlos nodded slowly, taking a deep breath in. He focused on the small, shallow breaths falling from Seb’s pale pink lips. He wasn’t breathing on his own, Carlos knew that. But just for a moment, he could pretend. “Do you want me to spend the night with him? You can go home, get a shower, eat something,” he whispered to Ms. Matthew-Smith. 

“I can’t put that on you,” Ms. Matthew-Smith shook her head. 

“It’s alright. I won't be able to sleep much tonight anyway. I'd feel better if I was with him.” 

“If you’re sure. Don’t hesitate to call me, however.”

As soon as Ms. Matthew-Smith had left the room, Carlos climbed into bed with Seb, making sure he wasn’t going to hurt him. He opened up his messenger bag and pulled out his homework. It only took three hours to do, so he was left with only the quiet, comatose boy. 

“Hey,” whispered Carlos. “You’re going to be okay. I’m right here. You’re going to wake up, I know it.” With a sigh, Carlos closed his eyes, curling into Seb gently. 

The blond felt so fragile in his arms. It tore Carlos apart, feeling Seb being so small, so weak, so… so helpless. If only he’d been there. He should have taken Seb home himself. 

Carlos blamed himself for the entire car crash. He may as well have killed his boyfriend. 

“I know you’re generally so quiet,” he whispered as he placed a kiss on the blond’s curls. “But this… this is scaring me. Please… wake up.”


End file.
